Headcanon Heaven
by orangeowl13
Summary: So basically this is a bunch of my favorite headcanons (don't worry they are longer than usual) in one document. Rated T because I don't know were this is going. Also there are more than four characters!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth

Would the running ever end? My seven-year-old legs were tired after only a few days, I didn't see myself living past eight. And yet I was happy with my choice, at least I would die happy and away from my demonic stepmother Susan.

I somehow ended up in New York. I have absolutely no idea how I got here, but it was probably the train that I thought was headed to Florida. As I was walking to a Greyhound Station I felt this weird chill going up my back. Suddenly my feet weren't on the ground anymore. My first thought was "MONSTER". However, as I was spun around I saw it was a regular mortal. He was looking at me hungrily and I probably should have been scared, but I was to busy with the thought that my hammer could actually hurt him. The man pulled me close and started to say something, when I brought my hammer down on his forehead. I ran. Again.

About an hour later I was about to board the bus when something caught my eye. Well… someone. It was a little boy, scruffy black hair and sea green eyes. He was with a nasty middle-aged man with no hair. I got bad vibes from him. The boy was eagerly starting at the bus next to mine. Then a pretty lady with brown hair came charging from the bus and wrapped the boy in a tight hug. That's all I saw before we pulled out of the station and towards who knows where.


	2. Leo

Leo/Third POV

"This was it. I am finally going back for her," Leo thought. After the Giant War Leo immediately began to repair the Argo 2 specifically for this mission. He was going to get Calypso. Leo refused to let anybody come with him because even though he was in love with her what if she saw Jason or Percy or even Frank and decided she liked one of them more? He refused to let that happen, Calypso was his girl.

After three days of sailing Leo started to give up. She had told him nobody got back there twice, why did he think he was going to be different? He sadly turned the ship around and started to head back to Long Island. Maybe she wasn't his true love. "Leo Valdez! I finally give you a chance at love and you sail away!" Leo turned around fast and there was a woman he could only assume was Aphrodite. Leo's jaw hit the floor. Right now she could be Calypso's twin. Except Aphrodite's hair was loose around she shoulders. "What do you have to say for yourself young man?" All he could muster was "Hi?" Aphrodite was fuming, "Hi?! Turn this ship around now! Love will never be easy, looking at Percy and Annabeth for example. You can't expect to find Ogygia on the third day. For gods sake, I ship you to together, you better not break my shipper heart Valdez." And with that she vanished leaving a stunned Leo at the front of the Argo. Then Leo once again set out for Ogygia.

Nine days after Aphrodite appeared on the Argo Leo looked up from the wheel with tired eyes. What he saw nearly made him pass out. There rising from the mist was the place he wanted to be more than anywhere. Ogygia.

Calypso/Third POV

Calypso was tending her garden and simultaneously watching the mortal world. It was dirty and disgusting but she wished she could be there, more than anything. As she was soaring down the streets of Manhattan the picture started to ripple and suddenly a picture of a boat appeared. It looked like an Ancient Greek trireme and as the picture zoomed in she nearly screamed, at the wheel was Leo Valdez. He was dirty and nearly asleep, but he was looking for her, she knew it. As she was watching Leo lifted his head and a grin broke out on his face. Calypso jerked her eyes away from the device and looked at her beach. There was the ship. There was Leo.

Leo/ First POV

I have finally made it. It looked me twelve days and a fangirl goddess but I'm finally here. I let go of the wheel and race to the front of my ship searching for Calypso on the beach. There she is, grease stained jeans, baggy white t-shirt, and hair in a ponytail. Calypso. My Calypso. The boat comes to port and I get off as quickly as possible. Which causes me to fall off and land in the water. But Calypso didn't care she raced into the water and fell to her knees in front of me. "Leo! Are you okay?" I smiled and said, "Yes. I'm with you, so I'm perfect". She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. As I went to meet her I remembered something from Aphrodite. I reached behind her and pulled out her ponytail. She looked at me funny and asked, "What did you do that for?" "I had a feeling you would look really pretty like this. I was right." And then we kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi it's orangeowl13, I just wanted to say that I OWN NOTHING! K? I'm not Rick Riordan (unless he is secretly a 15 year old girl) and most of these headcanons come from the lovely partdemigod on instagram. That's all for now folks…**

Piper

There was Jason and Leo. Exactly where I told them to meet me. I don't know if I can do this, I don't want to hurt anyone. I take a deep breath and walk out from behind some trees. "Hey guys," I say nervously. Leo stops fiddling with some gears and looks at me, however Jason refuses to meet my eyes.

"What's up Pipes?" Leo says still smiling. All of the sudden Jason's head snaps up and he has a determined stare in his eyes. "Piper, I… I need to tell you something." He announces. "I have something to say too." Leo and I say at the same time. "Jason you can go first." I say graciously. "Piper I've been thinking. I like you a lot and stuff. But I am regaining some of my old memories and…" Jason stops there probably thinking he is hurting me. The truth is, I've been getting some of my memories back too. "Reyna has always been there for me and I hurt her. I have to make things right. I'm sorry Piper but I think we are done." I bust out laughing," I came here too break up with you Jason." I get control of myself then. "I have been getting my memories back and everything I thought I did with you was actually with Leo." Jason looks at me for a few moments and then he smiles "You two are dating?" I look at Leo and he looks at me. Then Leo speaks, "You know what Jason? I think we are."

**Sorry Jasper fans! I love Liper and Jeyna they are so cute. But then I read HOH and poof! now I like Caleo too. It may be confusing but at least it's not math.**


End file.
